cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Song ONE
Song ONE or better known as Blockhead Song (宋木头; Sòng Mùtou) is Song Shuhang’s Spirit Ghost #1. Spirit Ghost #1 was one of the two spirit ghosts nurtured in the Ghost Lantern Temple for 60 years. Personality Alignment Blockhead Song is a chaotic neutral character follows his own whims. He is an individualist first and last. He values his own liberty but doesn't strive to protect others’ freedom. He avoids authority, resents restrictions, and challenges traditions. Death Seeking Disease Blockhead Song was famous for his death seeking tendencies in the Ancient Heavenly Court. A troll by heart, he loves to play tricks and pulling pranks. Ancient Heavenly Court Construction of the Ancient Heavenly Court Blockhead Song was part of the group that constructed the Ancient Heavenly Court, together with the Heavenly Emperor. Hall of Winter Blockhead Song helped Northern Great Emperor to construct the Hall of Winter (冬之殿; Dōng zhī Diàn). Whenever he encountered an enemy he can’t defeat, he will run to the Palace of Winter and ask for help from Northern Great Emperor. Destruction of the Ancient Heavenly Court Blockhead Song was highly instrumental in the Destruction of the Ancient Heavenly Court, although generally Cheng Lin alone was blamed for the destruction. Beast God Corps Before the Destruction of the Ancient Heavenly Court, Blockhead spent more than ten years to hide Beast God Corps’ legacies into Legacy in the Light and Legacy in the Dark. Present Time Battle of White Cloud Academy Using the Coloured-Glass Scholar’s appearance, he briefly joined the Battle of White Cloud Academy. During the battle, he killed all ten Eighth Stage Profound Demons who were leading the attack, within just a few seconds. He then left immediately afterwards, only stopped for a moment when looking at Song Shuhang. Clear Water Pavilion Blockhead pretends to be Daoist Umbrella (伞道人; Sǎn Dàoren), a cultivator with a really bad memory that resides within the Clear Water Pavilion. He gave Shuhang a crumpled letter, originally written for Pavilion Lord Chu. As Daoist Umbrella, he sent a small red statue of Pavilion Lord Chu to Song Shuhang for safekeeping. The statue is Pavilion Lord Chu’s method of resurrection. Army Song ONE has an army consisted of seven Eternal Life Beings and 70,000 golden armoured officers and soldiers. # Northern Great Emperor # Soul Reaping Great Emperor # Western Great Emperor # True Person Peach of Immortality # Unknown – Already lost to the Heavenly Emperor # Unknown – Already lost to the Heavenly Emperor # Unknown – Already lost to the Heavenly Emperor These seven Eternal Life Beings addressed Song ONE as ‘Your Majesty’. Cultivation Relationships Pavilion Lord Chu Pavilion Lord Chu was the first person Blockhead met when he was sent back to the past by accident. White Dragon Blockhead Song once dyed White Dragon’s entire body with golden dye, transforming her into the Gold Dragon. In retaliation, she sent him flying from a corner of the Ancient Heavenly Court to the opposite corner. Blockhead once drink her blood, and it turned his hair into golden from black. White Bone Blockhead Song sold her a hammer sermon manuscript, making All Heavens and Myriad Realms practitioners thought she was a hammer user instead of a sword user. Afterwards, she beat Blockhead Song until he cried. References __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Character Category:Spirit Ghost Category:Eternal Life Being Category:Ancient Heavenly Court Category:Chaotic Good